Now he knows
by phoenix inferno
Summary: I suck at this!: Any ways it's about what happens when Phil wants someone else to know about the future and ends up telling Myron.


Now he knows

Hey this is really a spur of the moment type thing that will probs anger the readers of many unfinished stories so I may not continue it but I need to write at least one chapter cuz I'm quite angry that no one has realised this and for some reason I'm angry and that's why I'm writing. See I can't even write straight! Argh!

Start the pilot chapter:

"I'm so glad that's over…" Phil mused and clapped his hands together aimlessly in front of him on out stretched arms.

"Yeah… Me too." Keeley smiled as they walked away from the school. As they walked on in an awkward silence both of them fidgeted uneasily with there arms or hair or even articles of clothing.

"You know what?" Phil turned to look at Keeley.

"What Phil?" Keeley grinned and tipped her head a bit to the right.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Myron knew…" Sensing the way Keeley felt by the look of shock and horror on her face he decided to explain. "You know, as long as he swore to secrecy." He lifted his hands in to an almost barrier in what seemed to be an attempt to block any verbal attacks he had coming his way.

"Why? Aren't I good enough for you Phil? Or do you need more?" Keeley had been stressed all evening and was getting slightly emotional.

"What? No…Keeley, you're my best friend. I just, well, want more of a guy friend to do cool things with as well. Future things, watch guys movies, umm… skyak race. Things I don't want to force you to do with me." Phil started to regret what he'd said automatically as soon as they came out of his mouth. He knew Keeley had been very emotional lately and after what had just happened, saying such things wasn't smart.

"Fine, by Phil." With this Keeley turned and walked away.

"Jesus, Keeley, why are you over reacting? I want another friend what's wrong with that? You have loads of friends!" Another bad move. Keeley froze in her tracks and turned on Phil, her eyes on fire she glared at him then turned and continued on her way. Feeling depressed and annoyed Phil continued a safe distance behind Keeley until he got home. Upon entering his home he felt even worse, he'd gotten home with out reconciling things with Keeley, he'd left there friendship hanging on an argument about squat. Or that's how he saw it any ways. Keeley wasn't even the least bit upset she didn't feel guilty or depressed about being rude to Phil, she was proud of her self at that moment. She wouldn't be for long but she was just then.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Phil's mum called from the kitchen. Choosing to ignore the question Phil continued up the stairs to his room. His mum looked for him in the hallway then sighed, she knew something was wrong, however, Phil was meant to be get his father's advice, not hers. She took off her apron and walked in to the living room. Lloyd wasn't there so she opened the back door and followed shouts of enthusiasm and hatred to the garage. She peeked threw the window and saw Lloyd and Curtis engrossed in a match of Mexican wrestling. Opening the door the garage fell silent as she entered.

"Oh, hi dear." Lloyd smiled as he attempted to watch the muted match out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, sensing that something was up.

"Phil's upset about something, he completely ignored me when he got home and went straight to his room."

"And?..."

"And I want you to talk to him." She prompted then, after getting no response from the mask wearing husband of hers, gently hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch. Okay I'll go." He sighed and stood up, brushed popcorn and potato chips off himself, then left the garage to console his sun. He knocked on the door to respect Phil's privacy then asserted his authority by going in anyways. "Hey sport." He said quietly as he sat on the bed and watched Phil who seemed to be working at his desk.

"Hey Dad." Phil said quietly as he fiddled with the pen in his hand by doodling pictures of the future and him winning a skyak race.

"Tell me what's up." Lloyd sighed and made himself comfortable sensing he'd be there for a bit.

"It's Keeley." Phil put the pen down and turned to face his dad. "She's been really emotional and well… she completely had a go at me for no reason!"

"Well, Son. Women can be emotional at times, special times."

"What do you mean special times?" Phil asked, not sure why certain times should make Keeley emotional. "Like three O'clock or somthin'?"

"No son, not that kind of special time. Ask your mother." He then said bluntly before making a quick exit.

End of Chapter one.


End file.
